Something new
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sai suddenly noticed how beautiful Tenten really is and Tenten wants to show him how beautiful she really is. Focused on the lemon and Sai is a bit unknowing.


My first try at hentai. I think it turned out quite alright. Enjoy this lovely couple. I believe I'm the first to write about them.

Request by Minxx69

...

A certain raven sat against a tree, enjoying his free afternoon. He was drawing as usual. He drew whatever came to mind and this time it was a woman's body. He had never really been interested in any woman, but he had felt this weird tingly feeling inside just recently. He had wandered through the forest, not really paying attention to anything. Suddenly some weird grunting noises had pulled him towards a training area. A woman had her back towards him. She was throwing weapon after weapon at a bullseye. Her dark brown hair fell freely on her back. Then she turned around, eyes closed and threw more weapons towards the bullseye without looking.

It had been Tenten and it was the first time Sai had noticed how beautiful she actually was. No one had known how long her hair really was. The sweat dripped off her face and it was red due to exertion. She was a tough woman and that was something Sai had always admired. She didn't show off her body like the other women did. The only thing she found important was becoming stronger and that made her a true shinobi.

She then opened her eyes and she saw him. He didn't know what to do. He felt paralyzed. She had seen him staring at her. An unfamiliar warmth spread through his face and soon he was beet red. Tenten just blinked at him. He felt weird and wanted to go, so that was exactly what he did. He jumped up a tree and ran away. This probably only made it worse, but he couldn't stand those deep brown eyes staring at him.

So now he was sitting here, drawing Tenten's body, or at least how he thought Tenten's body would look like under those boyish clothing. He thought she would look beautiful and not the way he called Ino beautiful without meaning it. No Tenten was really beautiful.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed that someone sat down beside him. Eyes peeked over his shoulder and looked at the drawing Sai was working on. He was startled by a small gasp coming from the person beside him. He looked to the right and saw two dark brown eyes wide with shock looking at the drawing. Again he couldn't move. How could he possibly explain this to her? He didn't even know what words he should use.

'Y-you like me?' she asked confused. Brown eyes looked up at him now and he had to gasp for air. Those brown eyes did something to him and he wasn't even sure what.

Sakura had taught him that being honest is a good thing, but you have to consider the other's feelings too. He didn't want to insult her, so he only nodded. He was sure he couldn't insult anyone by only nodding.

She looked down at the painting again. Her hand went up and she let a finger slide over the curves Sai had drawn for her. 'I wish I was that curvy,' she said with a smile.

Sai still didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and wondered what she was thinking. She had been talking about curves. She wanted those curves. He looked down at his drawing and noticed he had given her large breasts and firm hips. Not really what her body looked like. His eyes found her eyes again and suddenly words came rolling out of his mouth. 'I think you are beautiful just the way you are.'

A large blush spread over Tenten's face. She had never been called beautiful before. In a spur of the moment she reacted to his words by kissing him. Her soft plump lips found his thin ones and she kissed him softly. His eyes went wide and he wasn't sure how to react like this. Suddenly Tenten's tongue slid over his bottom lip and he gasped at the feeling. This was all the room Tenten needed and she let her tongue slide in. She would show him just how beautiful she really was.

She took the drawing from him and laid it down beside them. When there was room she crawled into his lap. His eyes focused on her movements and he was shocked when he could see her face more clearly now. She didn't weigh much, but the feeling of someone sitting on you was strange. His body wanted to react by throwing her off, but on the other hand he liked the fact she was sitting on him. Because he needed his hands to do something, he laid them on her lower back and fisted her oversized white shirt.

He began to look the kiss more and more and finally let his own tongue play along after some encouragement from Tenten. He closed his eyes like she had done before and enjoyed only the feel of her. He hadn't even known you could use your body like this.

A hand went up to his neck and pulled it a bit to the side. Tenten lowered her head from his mouth to his neck and started kissing him there. A weird noise left his mouth, a noise he hadn't heard before. It shocked him, but he wasn't able to stop it.

She released his neck and pulled his black shirt off. Then her hands went down to her own shirt and his eyes went as big as saucers. The shirt was lifted up and he soon found out she didn't wear a bra. He stared at her chest, seeing real breasts for the first time. They weren't really big, but it still made her so different than him. She was a woman, a woman!

A shaky hand went up and before he knew it, his hand laid on her naked breast. His fingers caressed the sided, but soon he brushed them over a nipple, gaining a soft noise out of her mouth. He looked up shocked, afraid he had done something wrong, but he was met with half lidded eyes. He had done something good apparently.

A hand was laid between them and a tingling feeling spread through his whole body. He looked down and noticed that the hand laid on his dick. Did that really give him such a pleasuring feeling? Her hand started to move and the pleasure kept coming. Weird noises left his mouth, but he couldn't stop. What was happening?

He wanted to feel more. So much more. His hand went down and he unzipped his own pants, freeing a much larger dick than he had been used too. This had never happened before! What did it even mean? Tenten's hand went down again too and started stroking his hardened length now. He gasped for air when her thumb ran over the head. Why had he never felt anything like this before? It was amazing.

His hand found her sides again and caressed it softly. A giggle erupted from her mouth and his eyes shot to her, going wide in the process. Had he done something wrong? She wouldn't stop, right?

Instead of that she grabbed the hand of her side with her free one and placed it on her crotch. His black eyes had followed every movement and were now staring straight at her clothed pussy. She noticed he wouldn't start moving any time soon, so she released him and started unbuttoning her own pants, not feeling the need to wait for him. She stood up, turned around and let the dark red pants slowly slide of her hips. First he could see the top of her soft ass cheeks, then he could see it fully and he liked how round it was on the bottom and then finally she was fully naked. She turned around again and there she stood, showing off everything she had. He gasped for air and lingered in her beauty.

He hadn't even noticed that his own hand was now stroking him. It was almost like a reflex.

With a few graceful steps she stood over him. Her feet on either side of his legs. Her brown eyes looked down at him, forcing him to look up at her. When their eyes met, he felt the confidence to do something else. His hand trailed the inside of her leg, going higher and higher. She shivered when his hand touched her upper leg, but he didn't stop there. He still went higher. Then his fingers touched her vulva. A moan left her lips and she closed her eyes. Sai could finally look down and see what he was doing.

His fingers caressed the outside, eliciting more moans from her. He found a little nub in between and decided to roll his finger around it. A loud moan left her lips and she almost fell over. He could barely hold her with one arm. She had still fallen over slightly and her head was leaning against the tree.

Sai's eyes went wide again. He was looking directly at her pussy and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He wanted to look up at her, but he could only see her breasts. This was a weird position he was in.

He needed to be guided now, because this was getting uncomfortable and it was saying something that he had noticed. 'Tenten?' he asked.

She was breathing harshly. 'Stick out your tongue,' she responded.

He hesitated for a moment. Why did he have to stick out his tongue? Was he supposed to…? He was! Okay, he could do this. A soft pink tongue stuck out of his tongue and he leaned forward a bit. He gave a little lick to the nub he had found before. Tenten groaned softly and bucked her hips forward, wanting more from that tongue. He did as she wished and gave her cunt a long lick. A shiver ran down her spine. This felt so good and it has been a while for her.

He took her clitoris in his mouth and suckled softly. She grabbed his short black hair and pushed him even closer. She wanted to feel more. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but it must feel good if she pushed him this close.

His fingers went up again. Somehow he knew he had to find something else too. Something that would pleasure her just as much. He felt in every corner and suddenly he found a hole. It felt wet and when his fingers went in a little, Tenten moaned loudly. This was what he was looking for. First he stuck one finger in and felt the soft walls. It felt a bit weird and extremely tight. Somehow his own length started to pulsate when he thought about it a little longer. He wanted to be inside that slit.

He released the clitoris and looked up again, trying to find Tenten's face. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed red. She was sweating a bit, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. He added another finger and started moving them around. He pumped them in and out and Tenten kept moaning.

Suddenly a tanned hand was wrapped around his wrist and the fingers were pulled out of her. She lowered herself on his lap and met him in a long sloppy kiss. She was ready for more. She pulled off his pants fully and threw them to the side.

'Are you ready?' she asked and he only nodded, not sure what she was asking for, but it couldn't be bad. Not after everything that had already happened.

She grabbed his rock hard length and lowered herself on it. Sai couldn't keep quiet now. It felt so tight and good and she just kept going. He groaned loudly, letting his head lean against the tree. Once he was fully inside her, Tenten lifted herself up again. With a slam she went down again and they both moaned at the same time.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he helped her move on top of him. She bounced as fast as she could, her head thrown back in a silent moan. One of her hands almost pulled his hair out, but he didn't care at this point. The way she looked not was just incredible. How her muscles moved with every thrust and how her breasts bounced up and down. One of his hands went up to one and he played with it. He squeezed them softly and rolled the tip of his finger over a nipple.

Tenten was getting tired and her thrusts were getting slower and more erratic. Sai felt the need to help, because he wasn't done yet with this incredible feeling. He held her by her hips and pushed her down hard. She screamed then, loving the way he got a bit rough. He kept thrusting into her in a fast and hard pace.

A long moan kept coming out of her beautiful mouth and suddenly her walls tightened around him. He groaned and pushed into her hard again. She pulled his body closer and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth. Her legs tightened around him and he was forced to stay still as her orgasm rippled through her body.

Her arms kept him close, but her legs gave him room to move again. He lifted her hips up high and slammed her back down. A weird feeling spread through his body, settling in his groin. His thrusts became more erratic. He didn't have any control over his movements anymore and somewhere it scared him, but not enough to stop.

His body got warmer and warmer and suddenly something erupted inside of him. He shot his seed down her body as a last loud moan left his lips.

Both tired Tenten get off him and they laid down beside each other. He wrapped a pale arm around her sweaty body and pulled her close. She snuggled closer and laid her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and soon found sleep.

He watched her breathing softly and caressed her soft brown hair. 'You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,' he whispered before he fell asleep himself.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Tell me what you think of this!


End file.
